


A sexy fry guy and a cute headset boy

by Fengarilux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirty, M/M, Mcdonalds au, Sass, Short, butt touching, klance, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengarilux/pseuds/Fengarilux
Summary: Keith and Lance both work at a McDonalds and flirt on the workfloor(I don’t own mcdonalds and i don’t hate mcdoanlds pls dont sue me mcdonalds)





	A sexy fry guy and a cute headset boy

**Author's Note:**

> Haha sorry this is short and crappy but it’s my first time writing in ages also i haven’t checked the spelling or anything woops

“Hello, welcome at Mc Donald’s! How can I help you today?”  
Lance rolled his eyes. Gosh he hated this so much. Atleast it was very busy at the drive through, so his coworker handled the cash register while he took the orders through the head set. Thankfully he didn’t have to put on a fake toothpaste smile to please the customers today. He only had to focus on his voice, trying to sound like he didn’t utterly despise all of this. “Do you want ketchup with your fries?”

2 more hours before his shift was finally over. He leaned against the sink, enjoying a little peace and quiet before the next car appeared. The whole restaurant was busy. People making burgers and milkshakes, managers stressing and customers shouting. He let his gaze linger onto the boy in charge of the frying pans. He had black hair and a graceful walk. And even though he looked sweaty, tired and slightly greasy, he was kind of sexy. The sharp beep of the headseat, warning him there was another car, jolted him awake again. Ugh, this job didn’t even give him a few minutes to look at a cute boy.

 

Wiping his sweaty black hair out of his eyes, Keith decided he needed a sip of water. He made sure someone else kept an eye on his station, and slowly walked to the sink. He watched the cute brown haired boy he spotted a few days ago having a heated argument with a customer about the ridiculous prices. Sighing he took a cup and filled it with water. Tilting his head back, he enjoyed a few moments of relaxation.

“Aren’t you supposed to fry stuff instead of leaning around next to the sink?”  
The boy said, adjusting his headset.  
“I noticed you we’re checking me out earlier today, so I decided to show you that I’m even more of a snack when you see me up close.”  
The other boy said, after taking a sip of his water.  
“Well at least you’re better than the gross stuff they serve at this pla-“ He got cut off by a loud beep, from his annoying headset. He made a vague handgesture towards his headset and Keith nodded understandingly. “The customer is king after all” He muttered under his breath. He decided to drink the remaining water slowly, so he could stare at the other boy a little longer.

When he sat down his cup, he had decided on a plan to ask out the cute, sassy boy he was staning next to. He swiftly wrote down his phone number on a napkin

Frustrated with the slow customer, Lance wasn’t focusing on the handsome boy next to him anymore.

Next thing he knows he feels someone touching his butt, startling him into letting out a yelp. Turning his head, he sees the corner of a napkin with some ink scribbled over it in his back pocket. Looking up, the beautiful eyes of the frying boy meet his.

“I’m sorry, but is everything okay there? I don’t think you’ve put in my order right. There’s all sorts of things missing.”  
“I’m sorry sir, I got distracted by something important. Can you please tell me what you’d like to order one more time?”


End file.
